now, my time to showtime, baby !
by Rizuki is stupid Uchiha
Summary: bagaimana cara itachi menaklukkan dan menyalurkan cintanya ke kyuubi uke manis nya yang galak ? Sekuel dari it is showtime baby


Hay hay minna ai lop yu all dah...(di geplak pake kamus ama guru bahasa inggris). Makasih atas perhatian minna semua yang me review fic-fic rizu..hiks rizu mungkin gak akan jadi salah satu dari author ffn tanpa saran dan kritik kalian semua. Sebagai tanda terima kasih dan memang juga ada request dari reader (nyengir ke arah misa-kun).rizu membuat sekuel dari 'its show time baby'. Yang kali ini bakal rizu tuntaskan masalah itakyuu. Gak usah banyak curcol lagi baca aja nih fic. Always keep smile :)

**Now, my time to show time, baby !**

Disclamer : naruto punya bang masashi kishimoto, kalo itachi punya rizu (di tendang kyuubi)

Rate : T kok #ditinju. Oke rizu ganti jadi rate M

Genre : romance dengan sedikit humor dan terdapat scene hurt itakyuu.

Pair : ItaKyuu slight SasuNaru

Warning : shou ai a.k.a BL, yaoi, OOC lovers,typos yang berterbangan kaya lalat di tong sampah.

**Kalo gak suka, jangan di baca oke ! **

Cerita sebelumnya :

"ahh hot banget"itachi masih setia di monitor dengan hidung tersumbat bukan karena flu tapi karena nosebleed.

"aku akan praktekkan besok sama my kyuubi khukhukhu..."oh hati-hati untuk orang yang bernama kyuubi. Kevirginanmu#buagh maksudnya keperjakaanmu terancam oleh devil itachi.

Langit malam yang indah perlahan di terpa cahaya emas nan terang, dewi malam pun beranjak pergi menuju peraduan waktu. Cahaya sang surya terus meluap menghilangkan warna sang malam. Suara ayam yang berkokok bagaikan simpony yang mengiringi langkah sang surya menuju singgasana. Sungguh pagi yang cerah. Oke bukan itu yang ingin author ceritakkan. Melainkan pasangan ter ctar membahana lalu lintas yang mampu menggetarkan fanfic author a.k.a SasuNaru. Bisa dilihat di sebuah kamar ber cat biru donker tepatnya di ranjang king size nya. Terlihat 2 orang pemuda yang masih terlelap sambil berpelukkan dengan si blonde yang menenggelamkan wajah nya di dada bidang si raven (KYAAA...SO SWEET...KYAAA-mmmmffff *rizu di sumpelin kaus kaki gara-gara tereak-tereak*).

"ngghhh..." lenguh naruto yang merasakan sepasang tangan memeluk pinggangnya. Saffir seindah langit cerah pun menampakkan diri. Pandangan naruto pun langsung terarah ke dada bidang sasuke. Naruto mendongak dan melihat wajah damai sasuke.

'Blushh...'naruto pun sadar, sangat sadar dengan 'sesuatu' yang di lakukannya tadi malam. Wajah naruto makin merah tatkala onyx kelam si raven memandang hangat dirinya.

"ohayou...naru..."ucap sasuke sambil ngucek-ngucek mata.

"umm..o-ohayo s-suke..." ucap naruto gagap ketularan hinata #di jyuuken.

Cuup~

sasuke tanpa aba aba mencium naruto. Nah loh blushing lagi (author ngibrit cari sirih).

"te-teme...kenapa kamu mencium ku ?" tanya naruto malu- malu meong nih...

"apa itu salah naruto. Kau adalah orang yang paling kucinta dan paling ku sayang"ucap sasuke gombal-gembel. membuat naruto menundukkan kepala untuk menyembunyikan blushingnya.

"jadi...mana dong kissu buat aa mu yang ganteng dan gagah perkasa kaya agung hercules ini, hn ?"ucap sasuke yang penyakit narsisnya kambuh. Naruto makin nunduk.

"suke... A-aku malu" oh ternyata si manis naru malu.

"malu sama siapa ? Sama aku ya ?" tanya sasuke lagi dan dibalas gelengan oleh naruto. "itu..."naruto nunjuk ke arah jendela yang terbuka dan menampakkan author yang berada di atas pohon sambil megang handycam. Sasuke ngangguk-ngagguk ngerti.

"woi author hidung blangsak, pergi sono" teriak sasuke ngusir author kaya kucing.

"Rizu gak mau weekkk...dasar ayam mesum" teriak sang author sambil nepuk pantat. Sasuke pun melempar author dengan batu yang entah dapatnya dari mana. Alhasil tuh batu kena kepala author dengan tak berperi ke kepalaan. Author pun akhirnya terjun bebas dari atas pohon.

Oke back to cerita...

Setelah merasa tak ada orang lagi, dengan wajah merah malu-malunya naruto mencium bibir sasuke namun sayang seribu kali sayang sasuke menahan belakang kepala naruto dan mulai menghisap bibir bawah Naruto. Saran author naru pasrah aja deh (di gebukkin karena ikut-ikut an mesum). Naruto membuka mulut hingga lidah sang seme kembali melalang buana dan mengajak lidah sang uke bermain. Dan intinya terjadilah scene 'sesuatu' yang tadi malam dan akan author skip disini karena it is fic for ItaKyuu nyahahaha...(ketawa nista) #di lempar sepatu.

Oke kita ke kamar itachi...

Terlihat sosok itachi sang pangeran 'keriput ' tampan rupawan yang masih tertidur dengan pose nungging lengkap dengan iler seksi nya (reader : mana ada iler seksi).

Bangun tidur, tidur lagi,tidur ...tidur lagi...

Habis bangun terus 'main', jangan lupa 'senam pagi'

Kalau lupa...tidur lagi...

Hp itachi yang katanya bernama sri (kok kaya nama tukang jamu). Berdering tanda alaram bangun pagi dengan ringtone penyanyi ero kontroversi yang bernama mbah jiraiya.

"nghhh...slurppp...hoaamm..." itachi mematikan alaramnya. Sambil negalap ilernya dan beralih ngucek-ngucek mata itachi mengalihkan pandangan ke monitor. Mungkin dewa jashin sedang kecan ama dewi fortuna sehingga itachi dapat melihat adegan SasuNaru untuk yang kedua kalinya.

"dasar baka ero outoto. Aku tak bilang kemarin harus menyerangnya 2 kali" itachi yang gak mau otaknya terkontaminasi virus ero dari sang adik (kan yang punya gudang otak ero kamu chi) memilih mematikan monitor. Seakan mengingat suatu hal penting itachi mulai menggrepe-grepe si sri dan membuka daftar 'my holiday'.

"Astagamadarapunyagigidua...gue lupa hari ini ada kencan ama my kyuu chan" itachi mulai bergaya alay bin lebay dengan tangan menutup mulut dan mata melotot pengen keluar.

"masih ada 30 menit lagi" itachi pun melirik jam tangan kacangan miliknya yang menunjukkan pukul 8.30. Itachi pun melesat kekamar mandi buat onani an#plakk. Maksud author mandi.

~^o^v~^_^b~

Kini itachi telah berada di taman. Mata obsidiannya mencari sosok manis yang sudah mencuri hatinya semenjak smp. Itachi mendatangi salah satu bangku taman dengan sosok pemuda manis bersurai red oren dengan mata rubby yang mempesona.

"kyuu...ai lop yu. Kasih kissu dong..." itachi nyosor-nyosor ke kyuubi sambil monyong-monyongin bibir. Kyuubi pun menggaplok kepala itachi.

"dasar keriput...gue gak mau"ucap kyuubi sangar. Itachi nyengir gaje. Mudah mudahan tuh itachi sarafnya gak kejepit gara-gara insiden 'monyong-monyongan vs gaplok-gaplokkan'tadi.

"ayolah kyuu~ selama kita pacaran, kamu gak pernah mau kusentuh"ucap itachi membujuk sang uke. Memang selama pacaran mereka tak lebih dari sekedar bergandengan tangan dan peluk-pelukkan (itupun jika kyuubi nya lagi mood). Memang itachi itu adalah tipe seme yang tak ingin memaksa kan pun tau kalau kyuubi juga cinta pada nya. Ingat cari lah pacar seperti itachi (pose ala rock lee).

"lo itu...kalo gue bilang gak mau ya gak mau"ucap kyuubi beralih meminum jus apelnya.

"oh begitu"itachi pun membatin miris. Kadang itachi merasa sedih tatkala kyuubi selalu menolaknya. Sering muncul pertanyaan seperti 'apa kyuubi masih mencintai ku ?'. Tiba-tiba rizu datang dengan dandanan ala malaikat.

"itachi kalo kamu mau tau Seberapa cintanya kyuubi ke kamu rizu punya caranya kok"ucap sosok tersebut tersenyum menoleh ke rizu.

"so, apa coba ?"rizu membisikkan 'sesuatu' yang pastinya ampuh.

"ngerti gak ? Kalo gitu syarat nya juga ya " itachi ngangguk mengiyakan saran rizu.

"ya udah rizu pergi. Semeriwing semeriwing tring..."dan pofff...rizu ngilang.

'nah sekarang ayo mainkan peran mu' ucap itachi dengan semangat 69.

"kyuu..."panggil itachi kyuu bi ogah-ogahan noleh.

"kamu...kenapa selalu menolak ku ? Apa...kamu sudah gak cinta sama aku ?" tanya lagi dengan nada getir (yang pastinya bohongan).

"a-apa maksud lo keriput ?" tanya kyuubi sambil menggigit bibir menahan sakit yang seakan menusuk jantung.

"kalau begitu..."itachi berdiri dari duduknya. "kita akhiri saja hubungan kita"itachi pun berjalan meninggalkan kyuubi yang matanya mulai berkaca-kaca.

"ITACHI...KEMBALI...GU-GUE CINTA AMA LO..."teriak kyuubi namun itachi makin menjauh tak menggubris.

"gue mohon chi hiks...JANGAN PERGI CHI..."pecah sudah tangisan semua orang mengatakan kalau dia selalu menolak karna dia merasa belum siap dan merasa tak pantas untuk itachi. Harusnya kau tau kyuu itachi sangat tersiksa karena perlakuan dan kata-kata kasar mu.

"onegai chi...hiks...aishiteru yo..."hujan pun turun seakan ikut merasakan kepedihan hati kyuubi. kyuubi akhir nya berlari dan terus berlari seakan itachi menunggunya sambil melebarkan tangan. Tapi ada saatnya dia terjatuh dan sosok itachi mulai menjauh kemudian menghilang.

"kajima (jangan pergi) chi... " kesadaran pun menghilang namun sebelum nya dia dapat merasakan kehangatan yang entah mengapa membuatnya teringat sosok itachi.

"kyuu maafkan aku" itachi pun mendekap erat kyuubi yang pingsan. Dapat di rasakannya tubuh mungil kyuubi menggigil.

"berhasil sih, tapi gak gini-gini juga kalee..."ucap itachi sebel, author cuma nyengir salting. Satu lagi saran author yang bikin para uchiha menderita khukhukhu...(rizu di gantung di tiang bendera).

~^o^v~^_^b~

Di suatu kamar ber cat hitam dengan paduan warna putih, terbaring sosok pemuda manis dengan satu pemuda lagi yang menggengam tangan si surai merah.

"shhh...uhh..."kyuubi menggeliat tak nyaman merasakan kepalanya yang berdenyut pun terbangun merasakkan genggaman di tangannya mengerat. Kyuubi menyapu pandang ke segala arah. Dan pandangan pun tertuju pada pakaiannya yang basah dan tergeletak di lantai.

'i-itu kan baju gue. Lah gue pake apa coba dan ini...KAMAR ITACHI...?' batin kyuubi kaget.

"kyuubi"panggil itachi. kyuubi menoleh dengan mata membelalak.

Plakkk...

Satu tamparan telak menghampiri pipi porcelene itachi. Kyuubi memandang nanar ke arah itachi.

"ke-kenapa ka-"

"lo dasar bejat, bajingan...lo apain gue hah ?" kyuubi pun menggenggam erat kerah baju itachi. Oh ini dia yang di takutin itachi. Salah paham.

"segitunya kau membenci ku kyuu...aku hanya mengganti baju mu" genggaman tangan kyuubi melonggar. Kyuubi syok, itachi akting dengan memasang ekspresi terluka. Oh chi masih sempat-sempatnya kamu akting.

"itachi..hiks...ita.."nah loh kyuubi nangis. Itachi makin gila aktingnya. Kini itachi masang wajah datar dengan mata menyiratkan rasa kecewa. Itachi pun beranjak dari kursinya untuk pergi.

"itachi...hiks...maafin gue..gu-gue..hiks"kyuubi memegang tangan itachi. Air mata kyuubi makin mengalir deras,. Harusnya dia percaya kalau itachi tak berbuat yang macam-macam tehadapnya. Itachi nerusin akting sok gak peduli.

Graapp...

Kyuubi memeluk itachi dari belakang sambil menenggelamkan wajahnya di punggung itachi. Runtuh sudah akting itachi . Itachi berbalik sambil membalas pelukkan.

"kyuu"ucap itachi lembut kemudian menarik dagu kyuubi agar dapat bertatapan dengan rubby yang seakan dihiasi dengan rasa bersalah.

"ma-maafin gue...hiks ja-jangan tinggalin gue...gu-gue...hiks ci-cinta sama lo" itachi pun mengusap lembut surai red oren kyuubi.

"nggak akan kyuu. Aku janji gak akan pernah ninggaln kamu" itachi pun tersenyum lembut dan makin mengeratkan pelukkannya.

"kyuu..kenapa kau selalu menolakku ?" tanya itachi lagi. Inilah yang ingin ditanyakan itachi dari tadi dan udah ditahan lama banget kaya orang yang lagi nahan boker waktu ngantri di wc umum.

"a-aku merasa gak pantas buat lo chi..."lirih kyuubi mengalihkan pandangan dari onyx yang terus mengantarkan kehangatan. Astaga kyuu, asal kamu tau pas kamu nerima cinta itachi. Itachi terus-terusan celebration pake goyang cesar, goyang itik, sampai goyang gergaji selama 7 hari 7 malam.

"kamu lebih dari sekedar pantas untuk ku kyuu...kau itu anugrah terindah yang dikirimkan kami sama untuk ku"itachi mencium kening kyuubi. Kyuubi menatap tak percaya.

"ya sudah kamu istirahat aku mau ke dapur cari makan" itachi beranjak pergi namun tak jadi karena tangan kyuubi memegang erat pergelangan tangan itachi.

"ke-kenapa kamu gak 'makan' aku aja"kyuubi blushing akut sambil menundukkan kepala. itachi menatap kyuubi syok. Kyuubi nya yang garang bisa bersikap manis kaya gini. Oh jika itachi harus tetabrak odong-odong dia rela di tabrak sekarang. Bagi kyuubi ini saat yang tepat. Dia tak ingin menjadi sosok kekasih yang egois.

"deengar kyuu..."perlahan itachi membaringkan kyuubi lalu menindihnya.

"kalau kamu gak mau. Aku bisa berhenti"tak sepertti si adik yang dicap ayam mesum karna selalu pengen dapet jatah. Itachi adalah seoorang yang mengutamakan perasaan pasangannya. Inilah ke unggulan uchiha yang berusia 22 tahun tapi udah keriputan#brakk. Kyuubi pun mengangguk. Bisa dirasakan detak jantuk keduanya yang berdetak cepat ngalahin mobil f1 (seberapa tuh cepatnya ?.)

"ka-kamu selalu mengalah chi, sekarang biarkan aku yang mengalah"ucap kyuubi dengan wajah yang merah puolll.

"ini bukan pertandingan kyuu..."itachi mengeleminasi jarak.

"ini...cinta"dan kemudian itachi mulai melumat bibir cerry kyuubi. Ya itachi melakukan ini atas dasar cinta bukan nafsu.

"nnnhh...mhhh...itahh..."desah kyuubi di sela-sela ciumannya. Lidah mereka pun saling melilit. Saliva pun mengalir dari sudut bibir.

"kyuubi..."itachi beralih mengulum cuping telinga kyuubi Sementara tangan nya membuka kancing kemeja putih yang kebesaran yang di pakai kyuubi sebab kemeja itu punya itachi.

"ahhh...itachi...ah ah..."itachi mulai memilin nipple kyuubi hingga mengeras. Tak hanya itu, itachi mulai menggesekk miliknya yang berbalut kain dengan punya kyuubi yang tanpa penghalang. Author ingatkan lagi kyuubi cuma pake kemeja doang.

"tachi...ahh...ahh..."desah kyuubi saat itachi mengulum nipple sebelah kirinya. Tangannya yang kanan masih memilin nipple sebelah kiri. Tangan itachi yang sebelah kiri sibuk mebelai paha mulus kyuubi.

"kyuu...ahh...kau...suka kan..."ucap itachi makin cepat menggerakkan juniornya untuk 'bertarung'dengan junior kyuubi.

"i-itachi...ahhh gue mau pipis..."kyuubi merasakan ada sesuatu yang ingin keluar dengan gamblang nya dia bilang mau pipis. Itu namanya klimaks kyuu bukan pipis (author geleng-geleng disko).

"keluar in aja." kyuubi nurut dan pas tuh itachi mau turun buat ngelahap juniornya kyuubi. Eh malah kedeluan kesemprot tuh muka. Itachi ngedipin mata gaje.

"i-itachi...mfffpptt..hahahaha maafin gue kan lo yang nyuruh gue" kyuubi cengengesan. Melihat kyuubi tertawa lepas membuat hati itachi menjadi tenang. Itachi pin membersihkan wajahnya dengan selimut.

"siap untuk 'goncangan hebat' kyuu ?" ucap itachi dengan senyum maut nan memiringkan kepala dengan wajah yang masih memerah.

"apa an tuh guncangan hebat ?" tanya kyuubi, itachi nepuk jidat.

"nanti kau tahu sendiri"itachi mengecup sekilas bibir kyuubi kemudian mengambil lotion dan melumuri ketiga jarinya.

"tahan ya kyuu"itachi memasukkan 1 jari ke lubang milik kyuubi. Itachi pun kembali melumat bibir kyuubi.

"ukkhhh...hnnn...mhhh"pekik kyuubi saat 2jari itachi melebarkan lubangnya. Itachi turun ke arah leher dan mulai membuat kissmark entah untuk yang keberapa kali.

"ita...ahh..sa..sakit"kyuubi menggeliat taknyaman saat 3 jari itachi sudah masuk ke lubang nya. Itahi mulai meng in out kan jarinya.

"AKHHH...TACHI...AHHH..."tiba kyuubi mendesah nyaring.

'gotcha...emak...gue dapet mak...'batin itachi teriak + nari-nari gaje.

Di ruang makan mansion utama uchiha

"uhuk uhuk..."mikoto tersedak rotinya. Fugaku pun menyodorkan air minum ke mikoto. "kok perasaan ku gak enak ya ?" ucap mikoto sambil memegang tengkuknya.

"mungkin...kandang ayam dii belakang rumah belum di tutup, biar nanti kakashi yang menutup"ucap fugaku menenangkan sang istri.

Memang benar firasat fugaku...

Back to itakyuu...

Itachi mengeluarkan 3 jarinya dari lubang kyuubi. Dilihatnya kyuubi yang mendesah kecewa.

"kyuu...kamu udah siap"kyuubi pun mengangguk. Itachi membuka sluruh pakaiannya dan terlihat 'super junior' itachi yang bisa di katain besar. Kyuubi pun menatap takut.

"jangan takut kyuu...aku akan melakukannya dengan perlahan"itachi memposisikan miliknyadi lubang kyuubi...

Dorong...dorong...dorong...

"arghhh...sakit c-chi..."air mata mengalir dari mata rubby tersebut. itachi melumat bibir kyuubi. Ingin meredahkan kesakitan kyuubi. Ini adalah pertama kali nya untuk kyuubi maupun itachi.

"bergerak lah chi...give me heaven"kyuubi tersenyum lembut Pada itachi. Senyum yang hanya di berikan untuk kekasih abadinya. itachi mulai bergerak in out secara perlahan lalu mempercepat temponya.

"ahh..ah ah...ITACHI..." kyuubi meneriakkan nama sang kekasih saat milik itachi menyentak titik ternikmat di dalam tubuhnya. Itachi makin gencar menyodok swetspot kyuubi.

"ahh tachi...harder...uhh...faster..ahhh"kyuubi meracau nikmat.

"shhh...ah kyuu..se-sempit gahh..."gerakkan in out itachi mulai tak terkendali. Itachi tiba- tiba berhenti lalu memposisikan kyuubi setengah tengkurap. Itachi memulai lagi gerakkan in out nya.

"ah ah ah...itah...chihh..uhhh..."desah kyuubi makin menggila. Beberapa menit kemudian mereka kembali ke posisi semula. Itachi mulai mengecup kyuubi dari kening, mata, pipi , dan berakhir di bibir kyuubi.

"itachi...ahhh...a-aku ma..uh...uhh"

"aku juga khhh...kyuuu..shhh..." itachi mulai memompa milik kyuubi yang telah berdenyut.

"ITACHI...AKKKHHHH..."

"KHHH...KYUUBI..."

mereka pun mencapai klimaks bersamaan. Tubuh itachi pun rubuh di samping tubuh kyuubi. Mereka saling mengatur nafas.

"kyuu..kau tak apa-apa ?" tanya itachi sambil membelai pipi kyuubi.

"tidak. Aku hanya lelah..."balas kyuubi sambil tersenyum. Malam mereka di tutup dengan ciuman singkat. Dengan saling berpelukkan mereka melalang buana menuju alam mimpi yang indah.

Di atas pohon dekat jendela kamar itachi...

"khukhukhu...akhirnya happi ending..."sosok berbaju merah dengan bando tanduk setan itu pun mengusap keringat di dahinya.

"dan aku...mendapat apa yang ku mau" sosok tersebut yang ternyata author pun melihat adegan itakyuu dari handycame nya.

"auch...eeee..huwaaa emak..."

Wushh...brakk...kedebrakk...kedebruukkk...kabumm.. .

Oh itu lah suara athor malang bin ero yang dengan sangat (tidak) elit jatuh dari atas pohon karena para reader yang melemparnya dengan batu, kaleng bekas, dan juga sepatu boot.

Poor author...

Owari

Kyaaa reader smua...rizu kangen kalian...sini rizu cium satu-satu (monyong-monyongin bibir#di geplak berjamaah) Gimana readers sekuel nya? Gaje gak ? Apa ceritanya kurang panjang ? Rizu minta maaf deh karena masih banyak typos nya. Rizu awalnya gak ngerti juga sih mau bikin cerita sekuelnya yang kaya gimana. Setelah 1 jam rizu rapat di wc#plakk. Maksudnya setelah berpikir selama 1 jam terlahir lah fic gaje ini. So...mohon di review kalo gak rizu bakal terJun dari atas ranjang *rizu ngelantur*. Oke smua...tetap keep smileee... :)


End file.
